My Little Valentine
by Cybella
Summary: Kevin has a valentine's day surprise set up for his girlfriend Alika. Written for honeyblossomfadz.


February 14, 2001

Kevin woke up early with a smile on his face. Today will be one of the best days of his life. He gotten out of bed and did his morning rituals. When he walked out of the bathroom, he stared at his beautiful girlfriend Alika, who was still asleep. He didn't know what he did to have her as his girlfriend, but he was happy she agreed to be his. After what happened with her ex, he wanted to make sure that she knew she was cherished and loved. Kevin placed a kiss onto her forehead and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Kevin took out a few pans and began the first of his surprises for Alika. After he completed the breakfast, he put the meal on the tray and walked back upstairs towards their room. When he walked in, he notices that Alika was stirring. He walked over to her side of the bed.

"Alika, wake up."

Alika opened her eyes to see Kevin standing there with a tray of food and a smile on his face.

"What's this?" she asked as she sat up. Kevin put tray on her lap.

"Happy Valentine's day." Kevin said

Alika began to tear up. She gave Kevin a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to share with me?"

"No, this is for you. As soon, as you're finished, get dressed. I have a few surprises for you."

Alika nodded and began eating. When she was done, Kevin took the tray and walked downstairs. Alika went to the bathroom and did her morning rituals. When she was done, she went back to the room, to see Kevin already dressed and sitting on the bed. Kevin let out a wolf whistle after seeing her in her towel.

"Really?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"I can't help that you're beautiful."

Alika's face turn even more red as she put her clothes on. Once she was done, she and Kevin walked out of the door and got into the truck.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

Alika pout caused Kevin to chuckle.

"Don't pout. It's not going to work this time."

"Darn."

"Don't worry. You will love this."

Soon, the pair stopped at their destination and Alika gasped. They were at the beach. Alika began to cry softly. She wrapped her arms around Kevin and chanted "Thank you" over and over again. Kevin hugged her back and said "You're welcome." Both got out of the truck and Kevin also took out a picnic basket and blanket.

"A picnic?" Alika asked

"Yes. For later."

"When?"

"I made the food last night and I put everything together this morning when you were in the shower."

"Thank you."

Alika and Kevin began walking on the beach, talking about anything they could think of. After a while, they stopped at a spot and had their picnic. Kevin had made her favorite foods. The sun was in the beginning stages of setting, so the sky was the color of orange pinkish color. Kevin watched Alika as she stared at the sunset with a smile on her face. He felt around for the box in his pocket. He wanted to propose to her but he didn't know if she would say yes or not. He wanted to be with her forever.

"Alika?"

Alika turned to Kevin.

"I want to ask you something."

Alika nodded at him to continue. Kevin got up and got on one knee. Alika gasped as Kevin got a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was 5 carat emerald diamond ring.

"When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start a family with you and watch our children and grandchildren grow up. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears came out of Alika's as she nodded and said "Yes."

Kevin put the ring onto Alika's finger and she lunged forward to hug him, causing Kevin to fall backwards onto the sand. Alika planted little kisses everywhere on Kevin's face causing him to chuckle. Eventually it led to them making out for a few moments before Kevin broke the kiss.

"Do you want to take this back to the apartment?" he asked

"Yes."

They cleaned everything up, went to the truck and drove home. They both entered their apartment franticly, taking their clothes off, and kissing every inch of skin that was present. Kevin picked Alika up, placed her onto the counter and delved onto her pussy, making Alika scream out in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, right there."

Kevin continued, speeding up the tongue lashing. Soon, Alika climaxed violently onto Kevin's face with him licking up every drop. Alika leaned back onto her forearms, panting.

"That was awesome." She said

"We're not done yet." Kevin said

He picked up Alika again and carried up to their room. He placed her onto their bed and crawled on top of her. He stared at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. Alika responded to the kiss as their tongues clashed together. Kevin ran his hands all over her body, trying to memorize everything about her. He moved to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses there. He then moved to her breasts, nipping and sucking on one while massaging the other. Alika let out a whimpering moan as he switch sides and gave the other breast the same attention. Alika grabbed onto his hair and pulled at it as Kevin went lower, leaving kisses on her stomach and stopping before he reached her pussy.

"Why'd you stop?" Alika asked

"I want to be inside you when you come."

Kevin went to the drawer and got a condom out. He put on and got back onto the bed. He crawled on top of Alika and settled himself between her legs. He leaned down to kiss her again as he entered her. Alika wrapped her legs around his waist as Kevin moved slowly.

"Don't move slowly. I want you move faster. Make me feel it." Alika said

That was all Kevin needed to hear. Alika's back arched Kevin spread her legs open a little wider and started to move faster. Sweat perspire on them as Kevin changed his angle and hit a nerve inside of Alika that caused her to moan loudly.

"Right there! Harder! Harder! Make me Come. Please."

Kevin did what she asked. He put her legs on his shoulders and grabbed one of her hands to put on her clit.

"Play with yourself for me. I want to feel you tighten around me."

Alika played with herself, causing more cream to flow out of her. Soon, Kevin felt Alika tighten around causing him to slow down some.

"I'm going to come." Alika yelled out

"Do it. Cum for me baby. Let me feel it."

Alika's body trembled as she came, juices flowing out her. Kevin thrusted three more time before he let out a yell and came in the condom. Kevin collapsed on Alika, careful not to put his full weight on her. They laid there for a moment to catch their breath before Kevin got up and pulled out of Alika. He went to the bathroom, got rid of the condom, came back with a warm towel and cleaned Alika off before throwing the towel in the bathroom. He got on gthe bed and pulled Alika into his arms.

"Best Valentine's Day ever." Alika said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
